Mira Makes a Splash!
Mira Makes a Splash! is an animated web video Marvie showed in a video on August 28, 2017. It was about a sea turtle named Mira along with her brothers and sisters making their way to the sea. Mira sang a rap about it. Plot One evening inside an egg that their mommy had made laid a little sea turtle named Mira and her brothers and sisters, then the mom told them all about the sea and how to get there from the sand. 2 months later they were about to hatch and the eggs were wiggling, and Mira started running in the sand. They didn't stray at all with their eye kept on the light of the moon. When finally made it to the shore, on the count of 3 everyone jumped in. Mira exclaimed that her mom would be so proud of her so they now can find seaweed from the sea. Transcript Marvie: (introducing the video) Hi there, greenie beanies. It's me, Marvie. I've got a new video I can't wait to share with you. It's called "Mira Makes a Splash." Let's check it out. (during the video) Mira: (rapping) Yeah, I was born on a beach inside an egg in the nest in the sand that my mommy made. And for weeks and weeks, that's where I stayed. Turtles: That's where we stayed, that's where we stayed. Mira: All the wild, ringing in my head where these three words that Mommy said. She said "Nest, sand, sea. Promise me, Mira, remember these three: nest, sand, sea, it's a sea turtle's destiny." Two months later in the dark of the night, I saw a small crack in a tiny stream of light, so I wiggled to the left and wiggled to the right. And suddenly things weren't feeling so tight. Turtles: Wiggle wiggle to the left, wiggle wiggle to the right. Mira: My brothers and my sisters started to cheer. We were hatching, it was happening, it was nothing to fear, we had to climb out of the nest. It took a few days, there was no time to rest, and when we stuck together we could do it best. Turtles: Nest, sand, sea. Mira: I'm running in the sand! Look at me. Turtles: Nest, sand, sea. Mira: Come on, let's go, let's head for the sea. With the light of the moon leading the way, we made sure we didn't stray. 'cause that's how sea turtles play. Turtles: 'Cause that's how sea turtles play. Nest, sand, sea. It's a sea turtle's destiny. Nest, sand, sea. Mira: Wow, that water's lookin' good to me. Come on, Ben, Amelia, Sophie and Nate. The water feels nice, it's gonna be great. Jump in, let's go, who's with me? I'm taking the leap on the count of three. Ben: Okay, Mira, you can count on me. Nate: And me! Amelia: And me! Sophie: And me! Mira: One, two, three, whee! And look at my friends feeling so free. My brothers and my sisters, sing it with me! Turtles: Nest, sand, sea. It's a sea turtle's destiny. Nest, sand, sea. Mira: Wow, my mom would be so proud of me. So come with us and explore the sea. Discover how exciting jumping in can be. Turtles: To the seaweed! Mira: I'll take the lead. All: Whee! (after the video) Marvie: Wow, what a great video! I love learning about sea turtles. I'll see you later, greenie beanies. Trivia *The rap was inspired by Lin-Manuel Miranda's rap in the Hamilton Broadway musical. *It takes 5 days for turtles to climb out of their nest after their birth. *Eggs don't glow when they hatch, except in Hatchimals. *When the turtles are inside their eggs, they are colored black.